Voldemorts Daughter
by Sheckler-Skateborder-Lover-97
Summary: Edward left and bella turned back into her old self. As Voldemorts Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

My name in the muggle world is Isabella Swan but in the wizarding world I am now as Isabella Lovegood. I'm sister to Luna love good

' you don't want me' I asked Edward standing out side in the woods by my home.

' No' he said.

' well that changes things. Okay I don't care I never really loved you leave see if I fucking care' I yelled. I turned around and stomped back in to the house I was shareing with Charlie Swan. I chucked all my stuff into my trunk and flooed back to my real life.  



	2. Chapter 2

I walk up the driveway to the Lovegood house hold. I unlocked the door and rushed up the stairs and tip toed into Luna and My bedroom.

" Luna wake up" I whispered. When I shook her it cause her to shoot up in bed banging our head together.

"shit" I whispered yelled. I smiled at her shocked looked.

" oh my god your back Izzy" she said I hugged her. by the time I pulled bak she was back to sleep. I laid her down and walked into her bathroom. I noticed I hadn't changed my appereraince yet so I took the charm off. Making my butt long white blonde hair and coal black eyes come back. Along with my tattoos. I looked down at my left wrist and looked at the death eaters mark my real father had given me when he found me the first time. I splashed water on my face. My mark started burning. I left the washroom and got in bed with Luna and let darkness over welm me.

When I woke p the next night I was alone. There was a piece of parchment. I picked it up and noticed Luna's Handwriting.

Dear Izzy,

I had to leave for Hogwarts this morning. I hope you decide to come and spend your last year here with me.

Love Luna

Xoxoxoxoxo

I smiled at the letter. I got up and jumped in the shower letting the hot water soothe my muscles. I got out and use and drying and straighting charm on my hair. I put on my leather signature suit ( like catwoman). I flooed my trunk into the grifindor tower's common room. I flooed my self to the hall way right out side of the grand hall and watched and the guards begin to close the door.

" hello boys' I said. Causing the to let the door open up again. The start shouting curses at my I dodged every one not having a wand I walked up to them noticing every body was watching in the grand hall the guards kept backing up until the were in the middle of the grand hall. They were yelling at me telling my to stop were I was. I smirked at them and zoomed up to them at vampire speed. Surpriseing them I smiled. At them and told the to clam down. Last going off the pissed me off o reached forward and banged their heads together knocking them out cold.

" oh shut up" I said to them. I step over them and walked up to Dumbledore.

" hi Dumbledore how are you" I asked him giving the old man a hug and kiss on the cheak.

" hello izzy, it's good to have you back." he said. I smiled at him and turned on my 8' heels and walked over to were luna was sitting by George Weasley. I think my heart skipped a beat I thought. I smiled at him and sat down by him on the other side of Luna. I gave luna a hug. I smiled at everyone.

" whats you guy lookin' at." I asked. Then as if on qu everyone began whispering. I laid my chin on left hand not realising what I was doing. I heard everyone gasp. I looked down and noticed my mark showing. I covered it up as quickly as I could and looked up and smile.

' oh shit.' I thought. ' all shit is going to break loose'.  



	3. Chapter 3

Recap from last chapter.

'Oh shit' I thought 'all shit is going to break loose'

" what the hell is that i thought only death eaters had one of them" my sister yelled i looked up at her in shock. yes Luna is usaully the cool calm collected on be not when she is extremely angry. i looked down and shrugged. not knowing what to say.

" is that what you did while you were away, kill people" she seethed at me. i stood up knocling over my chair in the process. i glared at her and unziped my jaacket taking it off and showing her my dark mark.

" No Voldemort my father gave me it when i was 15 that was the last time i saw him while he was trying to kill me." i screamed at her. i felt tears burn wet rails down my cheeks. Luna looked taken back at my sudden outbrust.

" i didn'..." she started to saw but cut her off with a loud slap ecoing throughout the room.

" thats it Lulu you never realise anything." i cried at her. i took on last look at the professors table before i turn and sprinted down the grand hall. i ran and ran until i came to the over pass bridge going over the river. i sat down on the cold stone side and swung my legs out over the side. i hugged my legs to my chest. i wasn't one for crying but i couldn't help it. i remebered the song my mother sang me when i wa was the only thing i had left of her. i started to sing out into the open air.

She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until tonight...

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

They found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said I'll love her til I die

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angel's sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

Until the night...

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While angel's sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, La la la la la la la

i heard someone sit down beside me. i didn't take any notice and start singing again.

A tide inside your heart Keeps rising in the dark Surrounds you like an ocean And you can't keep from going under Somewhere in the deep I find you half asleep 'Cause I will never leave you I will not forsake you I will stay Here with you while you fall I won't say Anything, anything at all I will stay

When all the empty words Won't take away the hurt Even everything is broken All the wounds are open I'll be here A shoulder you can cry on A friend you can rely on In between the shadows Where no one else will follow I will stay Here with you while you fall I won't say Anything, anything at all I will stay

I will stay Here with you while you fall I won't say Anything, anything at all I will stay

" you have a beautiful voice" someone said. Whipped my head over to that sound and noticed George sitting right next to me. I smiled at him. I looked back out to the twinkling light on the river from the glow fish. I felt George shift uncomfortably beside me. I looked over and scrunched my eyebrows together.

" hey is there anything wrong" I asked worriedly. He looked over startled and shook his head franticly. I raised my brows up giving him the ' I know your lie so just tell me' look. I sighed and looked back at the glow fish.

" your not really a death eater are you" He asked after about 20 minutes later. I looked over at him and scoffed. I rolled my eyes/

" yes George I'm a death eater and I go around killing innoncent witches and wizards and you next on the list" I said sarcasticly. I started laughing at the fear on his face. After he realised I was jokingher laughed to. I didn't even notice how close our face had become.

A/N: Smut starts next chapter promise. Please review. I would like atleast two more not asking much. 


	4. Chapter 4

Our lips met in the middle. I heard a moan not noticing it was mine. I brought my hand up and cupped his cheek. I swiped my tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance. Our tongues battled for domniance. I won I explored every curve in his mouth. I pulled back and smiled at him I jumped off the cold stone, took his hand and ran with him. we past the Grand hall and the dorms before coming to the room of requirement. Once the door magicly apeared. I opened it and step in pulling George along with me. once the door was closed I was slammed against it. I looked up and smiled a the man I had secertly had a crush on since well forever. I leaned up and captured his lips in a hard passionate kiss. I placed my hand on his bare chest. - 'mmm now how did he get his shirt off.' I thought ' oh I remember I took it off him'- and spread my hands out and pushed him until he was flat on his back on the triple sized queens bed. I smile and straddled him and locked our lips together again. As he work on my buttons of my shirt I franticly worked on his belt. I pushed his hands away from my shirt and ripped the buttons off earning a chuckle form George. Once we were in our birthday suit I put my hand over my stomach and mumbled a protection spell. I suddenly was flipped over onto my back. I kissed george and rapped my legs around him while he slid into me. I bit my bottom lip to keep a moan of plessure from come out. I moan loadly as he moved back and forth creating a fast rytheme.

" oh go George faster uh uh YES" I squealed.

I felt heat rise up in my adonome before I finally climaxed. He slowed down still going and finally he climaxed to spilling his seed deep inside me. I unwrapped my legs from his waist as he slide out of me. I pulled myself over and lid my head on his rapited rising chest from our recent activities. I looked at him and pecked his lips before darkness over took me

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in the room of requirement. I pulled my clothes back on and walked to the bath room. I looked at my reflection and realised I looked so plain jane. I waved my hand over my head and made it apear blood red.( like in britney spears toxic music video) I walked out and made my way though the empty halls to the main hall for dinner see that now it was 12:00 PM. I push the double doors open and walked down the hall to griffendor table and pulled a chair out by George when I got there. I placed my hand on his shoulder catching his attention from the conversation he was having with Ron, Harry, and Fred. I smiled at him.

" hey babe" I said in a sudective voice.

" hey" he said.

I pulled him in to a simple kiss that was very sweet and really passionate. But it quickly turned into a very hot make out session.

" uh um" I heard someone clear there throat. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away. I pecked him once more on the lips before turning around. Everyone was looking at us.

" what all y'all lookin' at" I asked. Raising my eyebrows. Everybody looked at each other and went back to eating.

" wimps" I mumbled under my breath. I turned to george.

" what are you talking about" I asked

" were talking about a new prank we want to pull on one of the professors" fred said. The went back to talking I grabbed an apple which happened to unfortionatily had to be the same apple Luna picked up. I whipped up the appled glaring at her. I got up and walked or should I say pranced out of the grand hall, talking a bite of apple out and chewed. My grandmother was right. Muggle cars are easy and its people you need a manual for.

A/N: IN THIS STOREY IT WILL BE GEORGE THAT WILL BE GETTING HIT BY THE CURSE NOT GEORGE YES I KNOW THAT IN THE BOOK FRED GETS KILLED THEY ARE OUT OF SCHOOL BUT I PUT THEM A YEAR YOUNGER SO THEY ARE AST THEIR SEVENTH YEAR.

PPLEASE REVEI 


	5. Chapter 5

NEW TEACHER BELLA POV.

I walked down the hall to Dumbledores office. I stopped infront of the gargoles.

"sour puss" I murmered to them and watch as they opened ip to a winding stair case. I stopped and raised my fist to knock on the office door. I heard a muffled 'come in'. I opened up the door and walked in noticing not only was Albus Dumbledore and proffessor mcgonacle ( sorry don't know how to spell her name).

I nodded at them and smiled. I looked over at dumbledore.

" you wanted to see me" I said pushing a piece of blood red hair behind my ear.

" we was looking at your file and noticed that you have enough points and everything. That the ministry gave you premisstion to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Being noticed this, we have decided that seeing proffessor Umbridge is unable to attend as Defence Against The Dark Arts. We want you to teach that class. But it is up to you of course." Dumbledore said. I was in complete shock. I thought it over and looked back to the professors and nodded.

" I would love to be the new DADA teaches. When do I start" I asked smiling. Dumbledore lead me down to my new class room and opened the door walking in I had Slytherian and Gryfondor right know. We walked up to the front of the class.

" Quiet. I would like to introduce you your new DADA teacher professor lovegood." He said while right magically my name down on the chalk board before disapearing into thin air. I walked up and sat on the edge ot the teachers desk well know my desk- I looked at everyone. They were listening, waiting for me to say something.

" Okay I'm going to lay down some rules" I said. " there will be NO BOOKS to learn from only experiences. I will have NO DENTIONS. But if you do something bad enough I will tell dumbledore, there will also be NO HOMEWORK ." I said smiling as I heard cheers.

" I will only let you go by and learn from this only if you call me Bella not professor lovegood or anything else got it". They all nodded. I looked at the clock we had another half hour left till lunch. I smiled at them.

" well seeing you have listened so well and there is only half hour till lunch your free to go." I told them laughing as they scrambled tripping over their own feet trying to get out the door. I sighed and walked up to George who was sitting by himself smiling at me as I walked towards him.

" no homework, no detention, no school books well this has to be my favourite class. And not only do I get to look at my very hot girlfriend for and hour and a half but you my teacher to damn ain't I good at picking them" he laughed. I smiled at him leaning in to give him a very passionate kiss.

Voldemorts POV.

" Draco you must kill him" I seethed at him wathcing him cower under my cursing at him. he nodded and disappeared. I disscused my plan of war. I knew my daughter was know a teacher and dating that mudblood weasley I knew a way I could bring her down along with harry potter. All I had to do was hurt her precious little weasly twin. I looked down a the picture I had of her and pressed my wand to her fore arm where I knew I had marked her murmering a curse to cause her pain.

Bella's POV.

I walked into the grand hall with George on my arm. I saw dumbledore wave at me to come up to the teahcers table. I pecked George on the lips befor walking up to the front of the room where dumbledore was at the podum. Once I got there I stood beside him and face our students.

" Attention we have a new teacher here at Hogwarts. I would like to give " I let out a scream before dumbledore was finished clutching my fore arm in pain. I start hear voices in my heard swimming around.

This is all your fault Blood traidor

Dark daughter you will die you killed him

You are a murder These words floated through my head before I looked at George then and Dumbledore and then back to George again before falling down the steps o the stage as my vision went flooded with darkness.

A/N sorry it's been so long but my dog got hit by a car and I had to look after her and I got distracted. Sorry please review 


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I was in a bright peach colour room. Beeping sounds were coming from my left and talking voices from my right. I peeled my eyes open and noticed a heeler had just left my room. I felt someone's hand in mine holding tightly to it. I followed the arm up to the face that was holding my hand. It turns out George was sleeping in a plastic chair the had the name of the hospital scribbled into the back of it, I reached over and shook his hand waking him up with a jolt. He looked around dazed for a moment but then his beautiful eyes zeroed in on me.

" Babe you're a wake, you don't realise how worried you had me" he babbled. I pressed my finger to his lips sliencing I wrapped my fingers around his chin I pulled him down locking my lips onto his. He tasted like melted chocolate and sugar. I moaned into his mouth. We started a fevert dance with our tongues and before any one of use could win I pulled away remembering something.

" hold on why am I in a hospital." I asked him. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

" Voldemort some how sent you a spell through like a wormhole or something and it hit you pretty hard knocked you out" he said quietly looking down with sad eyes. I picked his head up again with a sigh and pressed my lips to his again this time me winning the battle of dominance. I explored his mouth tasting every curve of his mouth. Our hot lip lock was shattered by someone coughing over by the door. We turned and saw the weasley family standing outside my door smiling at us. Plus Luna was there too. Luna rushed in jumping on my bed and tackling me with a bear hug.

" I am so sorry for everything I have said what I said" she sobbed onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her small form and patted her back. Someone cleared their throat again with a sigh I looked over to the Weasley family. Luna got up and sat down on the edge off my bed. Fred bonded in through the door colecting me in a bear hug along with saying.

" hows my soon to be hopefully sister in law hmm" he said. I blushed at the comment. Earning a laugh from him and the rest of the family. George stepped up and introduced me to his family.

Molly his mother

Arther his father

Charlie his older brother

Bill his older brother

Parcy his other older brother

Fred his twin brother

Ronald his younger brother

And Ginny his younger sister.

Plus him that was a huge family. They sure are going to have a house full of grand-kids well unless one of them becomes Gay then yeah ill say it again huge family.

I was finally let out after a check up with the heeler and some potions given to me. with also two hours of embrassing storeys of George and Fred they Weasley's left leaving only me and George behind. I smiled at him and we left pratically running to the room of requirement.

Once inside I plopped down on the Queen sizes bed and crooked my left pointer finger at him telling him to come here. Once he got close enough I grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled down onto of me. slamming my lips against his. As our lips and tongues battle for dominance I started unbottoning his shirt his shirt pushing it down over his shoulders. I pulled back for a breath but his lips didn't leave my skin. He sucked, nibbled, and licked up my neck and down my chest stopping a my pecked nipples. He sucked one into his mouth biting down on it making waves of pleasure shoot through my body. I unbuttoned his jeans and slide them down his legs. I pushed my underwear down. I looked into his questioning forest green eyes. I nodded, and gasped as he slide into me. I put my legs on his shoulder as he started to move in and back put very fast and hard. I moaned telling his to go faster.

"mhmhm faster George yes! Harder George harder" I screeched at him. moaning and groaning as he pounded into me. I felt a warm burning feeling in the pit of my stomach before I came screaming his name. A few minutes after I had climaxed George did to spilling his seed deep inside me. I unhooked my legs from his shoulders and led down breathing hard with George doing the same right beside me. I lad my head on his well musled chest. I smiled at George.

" I love you" I whispered to him. I closed my eyes getting ready for sleep when I heard him whisper.

" I love you too" back to me. I smiled and let darkness invade me.

Return to Top 


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning two weeks after I got out of the hospital. I rushed to the was room and puke up my lunch. 10 minutes later I was walking down the hall to the grand hall. I walked in and sat down by George. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I cuddled into his side while he ate. I felt him shift so he could speak to me in my ear.

" why are you not eating babe" he whispered in my ear. I turned and pecked him on the lips.

" I just don't feel to well right now" I said to him shrugging his concern off. I got up and walked up to the chair right next to dumbledore. And pulled it out sitting down.

" hello Albus" I said " how are you" I asked him leaning back into the chair closing my eyes in tiredness .

" I'm doing good. You have Slytherin and Gryffindor first hour and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second hour. Third and four hour you have the same but you have first and second and third years and fifth and sixth and seventh years first and second hour okay. Know how are you" he asked me eyeing me. I shrugged.

" I was sick this morning." I said closing my eyes again.

"go with madam and get check out "he said. I cracked one eye open and nodded. I got up off my seat and walked down through the cordors heading towards the nurses office. Once I got there Madam usshered me into a room and got me to lie down on the bed.

" so what is wrong: she asked smiling

" um well I got up this morning really stomach sick throwing up" I said she wrote it down on the clip board she had.

" how long has this been going on. Um it started around two weeks ago I started getting sick after I ate something. But never in the morning" I watched as she nodded. She left and came back in with a hospital gown. Telling me she wanted to take some tests. I walked into the washroom changing. I looked at the clock and noticed It was only 7:30 am and school started 8:45 am. I had enough time.

I walked back in. she got me to get up on the bed and put my legs in the holders. She went up in under my skirt. A few minutes later she came back up and told me to get dressed. Once I came back she asked me the most strangest question.

" have you been safe having sex the last two weeks." I raised my eyebrows and thought I only had sex with George once and that was the night I got out of the hospital and oh my god I think we forgot the protection spell.

" Um I only had sex once and that was the night I got out of the hospital. And I think I forgot the protection spell. Why are you asking me these questions" I asked worriedly. She smiled at me and put as hand on my leg.

" your with child Bella"she said. I looked at her with tears streaming down my face. She pulled me into a hug. And handed me some panflets with information about having a child. I walked down the hall heading for the grand hall wiping my face which was still streaming with tears. I walked down the walk way and poked George on the shoulder crooking my finger and walked to my classroom with George behind me. I went and sat on my desk. George placing himself between my legs. I looked down at my hands where I was clasping my hands together. I felt him bring my face up to look at him.

" babe what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

" Babe I'm Pregnant" I said 


	8. Chapter 8

All he did was stare at me. I touched his arm breaking him from the trance he was in. He looked at me a slow smile spreading across his face. he looked down at my stomach and placed his hands on it. He looked back up at me and kissed me passionately.

" I can't believe it I'm going to be a dad" he whispered. We heard the door open and Dumbledore walked in with a smile on his face.

" Congrazilations" he said before he did the zoom zoom thing and was out in a blink of a eye. I looked at my stomach and muttered

and went and pushed all the desks together and called Abigail and Megan to come. Everyone was in the classroom and I was explaining what I was doing this class when I heard a growl. I turned around and there was abbey and megan the ran and jumped flipping and shapeshifting into a human from their half wolf half siber tooth tiger. I smiled and hugged my favourite cousin.

A/N two new characther I own them. They will play a big role in this.

Abigail's POV

We had gotten an owl from Bella saying she was teaching he class defence skills and wanted me and Megan to do a preformance. We shapeshifted into our half wolf half siber tooth tiger and ran to Hogwarts we jumped through the window that we heard Bella's voice come out of once we were in a huge room with about 50 students in it. I let a growl out and Bella whiped around. We started running towards her we flipped shifting and land on our feet. She ran over to us hugging me.

" congrats" I whispered in her ear. I walked over to a red haired boy who was standing by Bella. I hugged him and whispered congrats to him to. I looked around and noticed a boy that was almost identicle to George and when I looked into his eye every thing shifted. Oh my god I imprinted.

Bella had talked to the Hogwarts headmaster and we found out instead of half numerous fight we were going to have one huge one next class.

A/N LIKE IT HATE PLEASE TELL LOVES ALL ME READERS XOXOXOXOX 


	9. Chapter 9

Still Abigail P.O.V (just for the fight then back to Bella's.)

Me and Megan stood opposite of each other waiting for Dumbledore to give the okay. A throat was cleared.

" Fighters get ready on your mark get set Fight" Dumbledores loud voice rang out crystal clear. I stood there watching and waiting for Megan to make the first move. I smiled as she started to run at me as soon as I thought she was going to hit me everything slowed down and I whipped my arm out sending her across the room. She came at me again and I flipped over her landing behind her. when she whipped around I hit her in the stomach then brought my knee up and hit her In the face. I spun around lifting her up chucking her down on the ground. She back flipped back up landing a few punches in my legs and stomach. I knew she was soon gonna stop forfeiting. She ran at me again slower this time. I flipped over her again and landed behind her silently. I smiled and slide up under her legs rubbing my ass on her front before elbowing her in the face. she fell to the ground knocked out. I heard clapping all around me I took a bow. And whiled every on preoctiopied them selves I walked over to Bella hoping to catch up with my favourite cousin.

Bella's P.O.V

I watched in amazement as Abigail fighted with Megan she had gotten better since I had seen her last. We got talking and I learned that. She was an assassin working for the fertenity in the states. She had also told me some personal stuff like for the fact she had imprinted on Fred and that I noticed that he could not stop staring at her for less than 33 seconds, 4 milliseconds, and 45 hundredths of a milliseconds. I was walking back to the room of requirement to lie down. I paced back and forth until the door appeared and mine and George's on school ground apartment opened up. I went in and changed into a pair of boy shorts and a sports bra. I was lying down on the triple queen size bed.

' what if George don't want me when I'm big and fat and well Pregnant' I thought. 'omg this could happen' I started panicking and got up quickly pacing the length of our bedroom tears streaming my face. I heard the door open and George walk in he notice the wet tracks on my face and rushed over to me.

" honey what's wrong" he asked gathering me into his arms and leading me over to our bed.

" honey what's wrong is that when I'm 6 months into being pregnant I'm going to be fat and ugly and I'm gonna get stretch marks and then you won't want me and the baby any more." I sobbed. I felt him gather my face in his hand.

"you are just as beautiful as you were the first time I saw you and I'm still crazy in love with you and nothing is going to change that. No stretch marks, No being fat will ever change that and when our baby gets here I will love it just as much a I love you" he said sweetly. We led down on the bed and I cuddled into his arms and let darkness wash over me.  



	10. Chapter 10

I had been pregnant for 8 months and I was showing. Today was the last day before Christmas break. George had offered me to go to his parents with him and I happily agreed. Abby and Fred had gotten together and were as strong as ever. I heard a door behind me open I whipped around and there was George coming through the doors from school ending. He walked over and took my hand. I looked at him questioningly.

" lets go for a walk" he said. We walked out and across the snow covered bridges. We had stopped at the place where we first me. George looked at me and got down on one knee. I gasped.

" Bella you mean everything to me and know that we are to have a child I love you even more. Will you marry me.?" he asked looking me in the eyes. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I took a deep breath.

" yes George I will marry you" I told him excitedly. He slide a circle 3 carrot dimond ring on my third finger on my left. Leaning up he place a kiss on my lips. We heard yelling. We looked and noticed Fred running towards us.

" hey I'm really happy for you two and glad she said yes but we have to go before we are late getting to the train. The twins grabbed one of my arms each and apparted to the train. Once we were broaded I led down on one of the benches in the compartments.

When I woke up I woke up on a soft surface . sat up and looked at the room that looked like a guys room. I figured out that it must be one of the rooms at the Burrow. I hobbled out of the bed and walked down the hall and down a flight of steps I heard laughing coming form a room. I hobbled towards it and noticed it was the kitchen. the whole Weasley family was there. I hobbled over to George and sat down by him. I picked up a slice of toast and nibbled on it. I spent the next two days sleeping and eating not doing much because I was so tired.

Christmas morning was busy with every one rushing around trying to get presents and everything. I mostly got things for mother hood and one very unlikely gift from Abby who was there with Fred. I picked up the present that was for me and George and unwrapped the paper reviling a hard covered book with two people on the front a boy and a girl. Apparently George had read the title because he was rolling around on the floor laughing. I looked down and in bold black letters was read ' 1001 ways to have sex' a look of horror washed over my face. everyone was asking what it was. I went to sit on it but Ginny snatched it out of my hand and read it out loud to the family.

Once we had eaten breakfast. I went to the washroom. I was washing my hands when I felt a warm liquid trail down my legs and onto the floor. I lifted my dress edge up. I fell to the ground when I felt pain shot through my adomen. I heard someone knock on the door.

" who is it" I sobbed.

" it's me sweetie whats wrong." Mrs Weasleys voice said. I waved my hand over toward the door and told her to come in. she rushed over to me asking me what was wrong but I had blacked out with extreme pain.

When I woke up I woke up to the sounds of a baby crying. I looked around the room and noticed George holding a beautiful baby girl. He placed her down in the crib and froze when he turned around and notice I was a wake he rushed over to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

" oh your awake how are you feeling do you need anything are you in any pain" he babbled I pressed my fingers to his mouth.

" I'm fine babe I'm just tired" I said. He smiled at me and got up and walked over to the crib he picked up the baby and brought he over to me and placed her in my arms. I looked down at the beautiful baby girl in my arms. I felt tears trinkle down my face and seep into my night gown that I had on. The baby in my arms cracked her eyes open. Those beautiful black eyes were cracked with life. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

" hey beautiful. Yes you a cutie you are oh yes you are oh yes you are" I cooed to her. her face light up with life. I looked up at George and smiled. He came and gathered us in his arms.

" whats her name" I asked him. he looked down.

" I didn't give her one" he said

" what about Annabell Danielle Weasley' I asked him. he nodded. We got to go home a few hour and about a dozen forms later. 


	11. Chapter 11

When we got to the burrow all the lights were turned off when we stepped into through the door and turned the lights on all my family members jumped out of their hiding places and yelled. "SURPRISE." And some yelled "CRANGRATS". I smiled at them.

I saw abbey running over to me.

" hey Bella. Oh there's my little niece" she cooed picking Annabell and walking over to Fred with her. We walked around talking to the family.

" BANG"

everybody turned to look out side and there was my Father and his cheerleaders or death eaters which ever you pefer. I ran out side after telling them to make sure the baby was safe. I walked right up to my father.

"what are you fucking doing here" I screamed at him.

" hello Daughter how are you." he asked me. I looked at him and whispered 'dalacubys'

and he fell to the ground screaming in pain he looked like he was being burned from the inside out, after he was only a pile of rags I turned to the rest of the death eaters and smiled, I started mummering spells but they started reflecting them. Everybody started shouting curses and other spells. I saw a flash of green light zoom past me where a scream was heard behind me. I finished killing the last death eater and turned around. Looking for George. I saw a lump in the ground and I reconised the fire colour hair I race over to it. I dropped to my knees and flipped him over. I looked into the blue-green eyes of George I let out a scream and started shaking him I started screeching to him over and over again telling him to come back. I heard running footsteps and felt someone drop down next to me. I looked over to see fred on his knees next to me. I cried into my arms and felt something against my cheek. I opened my eyes to come face to face with my Dark Mark. I sniffled remembering the spell my father had used on my mother when she was hit with a crucio spell. I leaned down and muttered 'shecula' in his ear. I leaned back on my heels. And a few seconds later I heard a gasp and George sat up. I lepted into his lap wrapping my arms around his neck and I laid a big kiss on his lips.  



	12. Chapter 12

i heard the wedding march come on and I walked down the hall in a silk wedding dress with a bonquett of red roses with one white rose on the middle. I walked up and grabbed George's hands after we said our vows. We walked down the alse with Annabell in his arms and got into the car we had rented and flew away into our new life together.

A/N I now its corny but what can I saw.

Xoxoxo 


End file.
